Escape Clause II: One Year Later
by willynilly23
Summary: This is a follow up to a fic I wrote called Escape Clause, it goes AU around episode 4X06 (meaning a lot of the Season 4 angst never happened). It is my happy place.
1. Chapter 1

Escape Clause II– one year later

Notes: So, I know I promised to never do this, but here it is, my Annie Auggie domestic bliss future fic. Eeek! I set up a universe in my fic Escape Clause where Annie and Auggie run off to avoid Annie's arrest for Seth's murder. This represents a world where Helen doesn't exist, Henry is in jail (with Calder which I regret now) and Annie never became Jessica Matthews and it ended with Annie and Auggie getting married. I highly recommend reading it before diving into this.

"I can rebook the flight," Auggie offered calmly.

"I will be there," Annie assured," but I might not be able to stop home first."

"I already packed for you, your toothbrush and bikini are in the suitcase."

"I would laugh if I didn't think you were entirely serious. At least toss a sundress or two in the bag too," she sighed.

"Maybe. Hey the intel you sent was a goldmine, Joan is thrilled by the way."

"Well that's good, if we are leaving for 2 weeks it is best to be on good terms with the boss. Happy anniversary by the way," she smiled into the phone.

"Same to you and I intend to show you just how much I missed you during your jaunt to Lisbon once you fly back here and we fly nearly 8,000 miles to our vacation destination."

"We'll be lucky if we can stay awake long enough to make the bed, let alone use it," Annie laughed.

"We'll have 10 blissfully uninterrupted days when we back out the travel time and I intend to spend as much of that time naked as is humanly possible…."

"Gross…." Barber noted as he walked in at just the wrong moment.

"Busted," Auggie grinned.

"Tell Barber I said hi, they are calling my flight."

"Have a safe trip and seriously don't worry about packing, I got it covered, just relax at the airport, have a glass of wine, I'll meet you there. I love you."

"Love you too," Annie said as she hung up.

"You guys aren't normally so mushy," Barber grimaced.

"It is our anniversary," Auggie shrugged as if that explained everything.

"Wow, that year flew."

"I know, seems like just yesterday we were presumed dead," Auggie chuckled.

***555***

Annie saw her husband approaching, he had texted when he got out of the cab and again as he cleared security, so while she was not surprised to see him she was enjoying a moment of uninterrupted gazing. An airport attendant was guiding him, the young man chatting away comfortably as if he guided blind people all the time.

Auggie looked good, he clearly got out of work early enough to change into more comfortable flying clothes, a soft gray long sleeve shirt over well worn jeans. He looked relaxed and happy and yummy.

"He's cute," the waitress noted as she followed Annie's gaze.

"That is my husband," Annie said with no jealousy in her voice, no territorial bite, just joy.

"Lucky girl," the waitress smiled nicely.

"I'm just going to get him, I'll have another glass of Prosecco and a Heineken for him please," Annie jumped up as the pair approached the open entrance to the airport bar.

"Auggie!" she called with a raised hand for the guide's benefit.

"Success," he grinned as he switched his lead to his wife and thanked the young man who got him across the busy terminal.

"I ordered you a beer," she reported as she maneuvered between the tight tables in the crowded bar.

"Thanks," he squeezed her arm and took the chair she offered him.

"You look good," she sipped the end of her first glass of wine.

"You sound tired," he mentioned.

"A little, I might not be up for 20 Questions on the flight."

"Knowing you you will be out cold before we taxi to the run way," he accepted his beer and took a long sip.

"In my line of work, sleeping on planes is a must."

"Well we have 3 planes and a boat between here and our vacation, so you can sleep all you want."

"I can't believe we are going back."

Annie and Auggie had kept the house in Niue, renting it from time to time and paying a small amount for a local to keep it up in between rentals.

"It does seem like a lifetime ago," Auggie nodded.

Annie reached across the small table and wrapped her hand around her husband's.

"I have never forgotten what you gave up for me, what you risked for me Auggie, I never will."

"I would do it again in a heartbeat," he promised turning his hand in hers and lacing their fingers together.

***555***

It took very little for Annie and Auggie to acclimate to island life again. Annie noticed a lack of tightness in his shoulders as she nibbled her way along them in bed. Auggie noticed less of a set to her jaw when he reached to pull her into a kiss. Annie reconnected with the ocean and Auggie his hammock.

"Is that Hank?" Annie asked with a giggle as she wrung the water out of her hair and observed the lizard on her husband's bare chest.

"He's been waiting for me," Auggie smiled and reached a hand out for her.

Annie joined him in the hammock, depositing Hank safely on to the ground.

"Good swim?" he asked as he kissed at drops of water on her neck.

"Mmmmhmmm," she arched her neck giving him better access.

"You taste good," he murmured as he moved to capture her lips.

"Oh wait!" she pulled back suddenly and sat up chuckling at the dazed look on her husband's face.

"Huh?" he said eloquently not used to her stopping his intended activity.

"Sorry! I kept meaning to tell you and then I was jet lagged and then I was blissfully preoccupied with your body and before we end up back in that state I meant to tell you. I stopped taking my pills."

She shifted so her legs were on the ground, which proved to be a good move when he sat up suddenly rocking the hammock.

"Are you sure?" he asked with something approaching awe on his face.

"Am I sure? Yes, I am sure I stopped taking my pills, the pack ran out right before I went to Lisbon, I didn't open the next one," she answered what she knew was not his actual question.

"Annie?" he nearly growled at her.

"I'm sure Auggie, I love you and love being married to you. I want to have a baby," she smiled softly at him kissed him gently.

"OK," he said and a thousand emotions passed over his face.

"This is part of the reason I didn't want to tell you," she shook her hair and water droplets skittered across his warm flesh.

He just looked towards her.

"You are already over thinking."

"We've had a lot of sex the past few days, you could already be pregnant," he reached out and found her bare stomach between the pieces of her bikini.

"Unlikely, but not impossible I guess," she shrugged.

"You went swimming in the ocean."

"Yes, I am pretty sure pregnant women can swim in the ocean. Have you had a stroke or something?" she ran a hand through his hair, pushing it off his forehead.

"They'll be two of you to worry about," he said his voice small and his eyes wide.

"We talked about this, my work will change, we'll talk to Joan when we are back home. She certainly understands," Annie said alluding to their boss' 18 month old son.

"We talked about work, but you could have been eaten by a shark," he pointed vaguely towards where the ocean sounded like it was.

"And that would have sucked, but I am not going to wrap myself in bubble wrap for nine months, so you need to snap out of this," she said with a giggle.

He just nodded and worried at his bottom lip with his teeth.

Annie leaned back down, coaxed that lip from between his teeth with her own lips and deepened the kiss.

"Now before I brought this up, you were about to ravish me," she pulled her legs back up into the hammock and stretched out on top of Auggie with a purr.

It worked for a few minutes, her lips kept his occupied, his hands roamed freely over her body, she could feel him shift to get better leverage as she moved against him.

"Wait!" he stopped them this time.

"Huh?" her equally delirious response to having her bliss interrupted.

"We should go inside," he suggested and moved to get out of the hammock.

"Why? No one is around, I checked when I walked up from the beach," she assured and untied her bikini top to verify her comfort level with sex in the back yard.

"Do you really want to conceive our child in a hammock?" he asked with a frown.

"We could have conceived our child on the kitchen counter yesterday," she smiled and ran her hand along the column of his neck.

The memory of the frantic way she wanted him last night after dinner momentarily distracted Auggie, but despite the flood of desire the memory brought he still tried to get out of the hammock.

"Maybe being conceived in a hammock will make our baby super chill," Annie held firm to her position on top of her husband, trapping him in the hammock.

"This is still going to be our baby," Auggie countered.

"Then he or she will need all the extra laid backness that conception in a hammock can offer," she laughed and the sound of her laughter, the sound of Annie erased all of the anxiety in Auggie's body.

He reached up to her then, pulled her back to him.

"I love you," he said.

Annie smiled, wherever and whenever they conceive this baby it is certain to be conceived in love and that alone is a pretty good start for a kid.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my god Auggie." Annie panted as she collapsed on top of her husband.

She tried to roll away from him long enough to get some air and cool off a little, her body slick with sweat from their tropical little bungalow, but this bed always dipped in the middle and try as she might she rolled back to Auggie's side, his arm wrapping around her snuggly.

"Yeah, that was good," he nodded in agreement.

"I'm impressed," she murmured as she trailed a finger nail along his abs and watched the muscles twitch in response.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, some men when faced with the idea of no birth control safety net can't, you know, follow through as well as you have been," Annie giggled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, the stress of being responsible for procreation inhibits them somehow."

"Where'd you read that?" he asked wondering if there would ever be a day he could not make love to Annie.

"I saw it on a TV show actually," she shrugged.

"Ah, very reliable source material Walker," Auggie yawned.

"And while I did stop taking my pills I am not saying I have to be pregnant on any kind of schedule, there is no pressure here. I just thought we might want to start now and see what happens," Annie said logically.

"We've had more sex in the past week than the previous month combined," Auggie commented.

"That might not necessarily help."

"Um Annie, you do know where babies come from right?" he teased as he threaded his fingers through her hair.

"I do, but frequency does not guarantee success, in fact it kind of dilutes your sperm count," she said with no real concern in her voice.

"And where did you learn that?"

"Episode of Friends," she admitted.

"When do you have time to watch TV?" he said with a laugh.

"I spend a lot of time on planes," she explained.

"I've never tried to make a baby," Auggie said shyly.

"Me either and in fact have been trying very hard to not do that exact thing for a while now," she turned and looked him in the eye.

She saw love and mischief and joy there, so much had changed in the year since they got married. Work had evened out, with Wilcox in jail and the agency back to some sort of normalcy. There was still danger and stress, but with the personal attacks of Henry Wilcox over, the work was just work. Annie spent plenty of nights abroad, but the time she spent in DC was approaching normal. They had bought a condo, nice, big enough for a baby, in a pretty neighborhood. They had neighbors and a local coffee shop, to a stranger they looked like the typical urban professional couple.

"We're going to be so normal," Annie lamented as she pictured them out with a baby stroller the size of a small car.

"I think you will find Annie, that we will never be anything but exceptional," Auggie assured as he rolled her under him and kissed her soundly.

***555***

"I have a present for you," Annie announced after dinner on their last night in Niue.

"You do?"

"I know we said the vacation was our gift to one another, but, well, you'll understand, I think," she rambled as she handed over a box.

Auggie lifted the top off the box and ran his fingers over the softest material he had ever felt. His first thought was it was for the mythical baby-to-be but as he lifted it from the box he realized it was much too large for a baby.

"Is it a sweater?" he asked slightly confused.

"It is," Annie nodded.

"It feels amazing Annie, but it is kind of an odd anniversary gift, no?" he smiled at her.

"I made it," she illuminated.

"You knit this sweater?" realization struck him.

"Yes, all by myself. It is my first sweater, I have been working on it for months."

"It is so soft," he commented again.

"It is cashmere, so be careful with it, it costs more than I care to admit," Annie remembered the sticker shock of cashmere yarn.

"What color is it?" he asked with awe in his voice.

"It's the color of your eyes, dark and rich and deep," she listed as she walked around the table and took the sweater from him, folding it back into its box and climbing onto his lap.

"Yeah?" he said his voice rough.

"Yeah," she confirmed as she leaned forward and placed a kiss on his temple.

"I love it."

"I love you," she replied.

"I don't have anything for you," he said sadly, his hands toying with the hem of her dress, ridden up to her waist from her position.

"There is nothing in the world I want more than this," she said as she kissed him.

***555***

Annie and Auggie dragged each other through the front door after 2 days of travel, Annie instantly on alert, her arm across Auggie's chest.

"What?"

"Somebody's been here?" she whispered.

"I know," he whispered back.

"What?" Annie kept her eyes trained on the living room, dining room and kitchen of the large open plan first floor.

"I asked Barber to come by today and drop off the mail and some groceries, figured we'd be too beat to go out until we have to work Monday," Auggie shrugged.

"That was very sweet of you," she went from shielding his body to running her hand appreciatively down his arm.

"I was really thinking about how hungry I was going to be, and well, I am. I am torn between food and showering," he wrinkled his nose at his travel weary body.

"Food first," Annie decided for them and relieved him of his messenger bag.

"I gave Barber a list, but it is possible that our kitchen is now full of frozen pizzas and deli meat. Oh wait, you can't have deli meat," he looked concerned as he moved towards the refrigerator.

"I don't usually eat it any way, but yeah, I think when I am pregnant that will be a no no. In fact, while I was in Lisbon I ate my weight in Sushi ever y day just thinking about what I would have to give up for nine months. I think Sushi is on the list, I remember that from an episode of General Hospital"

"We might want to buy a book, written by a doctor or something. Either way, we will do it together. I will give up everything except tequila," he grinned, "and beer."

"You are a saint," she chuffed.

"How about eggs and toast for ….what meal is this? What time is it?" Auggie asked truly confused.

"It is 4:30 in the afternoon on Saturday," she reported.

"Eggs and toast it is!" he declared and set about finding a bowl.

Annie's phone rang, an old Tori Amos song the ring tone for her sister.

"Hey," Annie answered with a smile putting the call on speaker.

"Hey Danielle," Auggie added.

"Hi there, you home yet or still traveling?"

"Just walked through the door actually, good timing," Annie sat at the kitchen counter and watched Auggie make their supper.

"Did you have a great time?" Danielle asked excited.

"We did, we spent most of the time trying to make a baby," Annie announced leading Auggie to smash an egg when he missed the bowl.

He turned and gave her the 'is nothing sacred' look.

"Wait, what? On purpose?" Danielle was recovering on her end as well.

"You heard me, I can't repeat it or Auggie might ruin our dinner."

"Oh my God, really?" Danielle was trying to make sense of her world class spy sister being a mommy.

"Really. We talked about it a couple months ago, listed all the pros and cons, talked about timing and work and everything and I stopped taking my birth control pills a few weeks ago."

"We made all the big decisions, we're going to buy a book and this kid is going to be a Cubs fan," Auggie added.

"What we said was the baby would be a Cubs fan until he or she is old enough to understand baseball. Then he or she can attend and watch a variety of teams before selecting their team," Annie clarified.

"As long as you discussed the important things. Wow! Auggie you're going to be such a good dad," Danielle sighed.

"Wait, what about me?" Annie asked indignantly.

"Oh Annie, you'll excel at motherhood like you have excelled at every single thing you have ever tried," Danielle promised.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you want me to go with you?" Auggie asked as Annie fidgeted with a file folder on his desk.

"No, I'm sure eventually, when I am, you know, we'll have to have a meeting all of us to discuss my case load and stuff. For now, I will talk to her alone. I appreciate the offer though," she squeezed his shoulder and her heels clicked away.

"Annie in trouble?" Barber asked a minute later.

"No, why?" Auggie asked although she certainly could have found trouble in the past 60 seconds.

"She was headed towards Joan's office and she looked a little terrified," Barber reported.

"Nothing to worry about Barber, she's fine."

"So she didn't accidently throw any other CIA moles off of a bridge?"

Auggie turned toward Barber with 'the look' on his face.

"Too soon?"

"Yeah," Auggie sighed.

***555***

"Come in," Joan called.

"Morning Joan, thanks for seeing me," Annie started nervously.

"Have a seat. Did you have a nice vacation?" the DCS asked honestly interested.

"We did, thanks," Annie smiled broadly.

"I am jealous really, I would kill for a long tropical vacation. Don't have kids if you like vacationing with your husband. Anyway, what did you come in for?" Joan asked not realizing she was on the right track.

"Auggie and I want to have kids," Annie laughed.

"Oh, well, disregard my vacation comment then. You may want to consider closer to home with a baby though. Are you pregnant?" Joan asked bluntly.

"No, at least I don't think so but I could be I guess. I stopped taking my birth control pills when I went to Lisbon."

"OK, we should consider the possibility in your assignments though and you should keep an eye on the situation," Joan said not unkindly.

"Is this a bad idea professionally? Not that that is a deal breaker, I am asking your advice."

"No. Annie you have seen a lot of action, but I told you on your first day that most officers don't. You were recruited for your language skills and you have proven to be a brilliant analyst and critical asset manager. There is a lot you can do here that does not involve you getting thrown down a flight of stairs or shot at," Joan assured.

Annie just nodded, a sad smile on her face.

"You enjoy the getting shot at part," Joan stated.

"A little," Annie admitted.

"It is a change of lifestyle, motherhood. You will be amazed how your priorities shift; I think you will find your longing for adventure will shift to a longing for a full night's sleep."

"Thanks Joan, I appreciate your support."

"It will be harder to insert you as a call girl with a baby bump," Joan smirked.

"Auggie might be OK with that actually," Annie rolled her eyes.

"You two will be good at this, you are good partners, always have been, this is just a different type of mission," Joan grinned as Annie stood and left.

***555***

Annie woke up the Friday after returning from Niue to the achy bloated crampy feeling that she had for many years associated with her period. She shuffled down to the kitchen to find her husband already dressed for work.

"Early meeting?" she asked.

"Yeah, 7:00, I called the car service though so you could sleep," he smiled and pushed his coffee cup in her direction.

"Thanks," she smiled, "I'm not pregnant by the way."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Hey, no stress remember, when it happens it happens," he found her hand and pulled her close, the heat from his body actually made her feel better, a giant hot water bottle of sorts.

"I'll be along shortly, see you soon," she kissed his cheek and headed up to take a shower.

***555***

"Hey," Auggie swung by her desk around noon.

"Hi there," she smiled up from her work.

"Since I came in early I am actually going to leave early. Don't suppose you can leave at 5:00?" he asked hopefully.

"I wish, I pulled the evening shift on the Eastern European desk. I came in on time and I am here until 8:00," she shuffled some papers on her desk.

"I can certainly find work to do, or I can go home and cook you dinner like a good husband."

"You are such a good husband," Annie reached for his dangling hand and linked her index finger with his.

"I'll say good bye before I leave," he promised as he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles.

Yep, he was a great husband.

***555***

Annie made it home by 8:30, tired and still a little crampy, but off the duty roster for the weekend and anticipating a homemade dinner. She noticed the majority of the lights were off in the condo, but that wasn't unusual when Auggie was home alone. Any concern that her husband ditched her for beers at Allen's dissipated when she opened the front door.

First she heard the low rumble of bass from a favorite Coltrane album and then she smelled something unbelievably delicious. Her mouth was already watering from the smell when she saw her husband standing in the kitchen, well-worn denim slung low on his hips and a tight grey tee shirt made her mouth water more.

"Honey, I'm home," she called sarcastically.

"Hi there," he turned with a smile from the pan he was slaving over.

Annie noticed an empty wine glass next to a bottle of Chardonnay, the slightest condensation indicating the chill on the wine.

"Is this for me?" she tapped the glass with her nail as she noticed his own glass by the stove.

"Yes, I figured we could have a 'you're not pregnant at the moment' dinner, indulge a little," he turned down the stove and grabbed his own wine.

It was then Annie noticed the brie and French bread sitting on the island.

"Mmmm, expensive French wine and cheese, not only are we not going to have these while I am pregnant, we won't be able to afford them when the kid shows up," Annie grinned but dove into the snacks.

"We've got cheese money, don't you worry about that," Auggie chuckled.

"What else do you have up your sleeve?" Annie said around a mouthful of creamy brie.

"Raw oysters. I shucked them myself and only needed one band aid," he held up his injured finger as proof.

"Awww," Annie cooed and kissed the tip of the injured finger before moving past him to find the tray of oysters in the fridge.

"It was worth it, I may have sampled a couple while I worked," he shrugged.

"This is all very sweet," she deposited the tray of oysters on the counter and then slid into his arms, kissing him softly.

"What can I say? I'm adorable," he returned the kiss.

"You really are," she agreed pulling him closer.

***555***

"Dessert?" Annie asked hopefully as she mopped up the end of the piccatta sauce from her plate.

"I was going to get something from the bakery, but I thought you might just want to mainline chocolate, there is some good Mexican chocolate in the fridge," Auggie smiled as he finished his wine.

"Are you trying to win the sensitive man of the year award or something?" Annie laughed.

"I know you Walker and you can say all you want about not caring about timelines and whatnot, but you like to win at things and I know you are slightly disappointed that you aren't pregnant yet," Auggie shrugged.

"Maybe a little, I don't like failing," she blew out a breath of relief that her husband knew her so well.

"We haven't failed yet and god knows I am game for trying as often as we can, no matter what Friends told you about sperm counts."

"I know, the rational part of me knows. It would have been awesome to make the baby in Niue though, special."

"It's always special Annie, the fact that we are here like this, is special. We fought really hard for this life, every moment of it is special."

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

"So it is kind of hard to make a baby 4,000 miles apart," Annie sighed as she slipped into a hot bath in Oslo.

"I miss you too," Auggie smiled into his headset.

"This hotel is nice, the tub is huge," she sloshed around a little to illustrate her point.

"Are you torturing me on purpose? I am still at work you know, I really shouldn't be thinking about you in the bath tub."

"There is definitely enough room in here for you…." She teased.

"Four thousand miles away, remember?"

"Yeah," she sighed.

"How did the surveillance go?"

"It was long and cold and boring," Annie reported.

"I assume you didn't actually see the mark," Auggie said gently.

"No sign of him. We knew it might take some time."

"Hey boss I brought you pizza," Barber announced as he entered Tech Ops.

"Pizza at your desk?" Annie asked.

"Yeah, we have an Op going down late tonight. So while you are lounging around in Norwegian bathtubs I am eating greasy pizza and listening to comms with Barber," Auggie lamented.

"You make it sound less than fun," Barber whined.

"My wife is in a bathtub," Auggie said as if that made perfect sense.

"That would be more fun," Barber smirked and stopped when Auggie turned on him, "for you, it would be more fun for you."

***555***

It took 10 days for Annie to get the intel she needed in Oslo and almost a whole day to get home due to weather. She made it to Langley at 4:00 pm and was intercepted by Joan who wanted a full debrief. Finally at 6:30 she made her way to her husband's office to find him pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Hey," she said softly.

"You're here," he looked up with tired eyes.

"And you are exhausted," she said concerned.

"A little," he nodded slowly.

"Can you leave?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yes, Joan took my report. Get your stuff together, I'll call in our usual from Emilio's and we can pick it up on the way home."

Auggie switched out his laser cane, and shut down all his computer components, said good-bye to the team still working on the encryption that had kept him in the office for the past 2 nights. Joan bumped into the pair on their way out.

"I don't expect to see either of you before noon tomorrow," she said.

"They are still working on the encryption," Auggie explained.

"Noon, Anderson," Joan said less gently this time.

"Yes Ma'am," he smiled softly.

"Thanks Joan," Annie added.

The three of them entered the elevator together, Annie molding her body to Auggie's side, despite their boss' presence, Annie needed the contact.

"Good night," Joan waved as she went the opposite way in the parking lot, her prime spot much closer than wherever Annie left her car 10 days ago.

Dinner was quick and quiet, Annie offered to clean up while Auggie showered off his 2 days at the office. Auggie slid into bed, his skin warm and soft from the shower to find Annie wearing his favorite tee shirt.

"Sleep," she whispered in his ear and kissed him.

***555***

Annie woke at 4:00 am her body still on European time, used the bathroom and got back into bed. She tried to sleep, but her eyes kept popping open. She adjusted to the dark, a little light from the street helping her examine Auggie. He had curled towards her pillow when she got up, his face peaceful, his bangs flopping in his eyes, lips slightly parted. His strong arms curled around his pillow protectively, he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

She tried to restrain herself but she reached out and brushed his hair off his forehead, saw him register her touch.

"Walker," he growled a little.

"Sorry, time zones, can't sleep," she stretched out next to him.

"S'okay, we have the morning off, remember?" he mumbled a little more coherent with each word.

"I do remember that," she curled one hand around his neck and pulled him closer kissing him soundly.

"I missed you," he said in the quiet of their bedroom.

"I missed you too," she agreed as her tongue teased at his bottom lip.

Auggie rolled on to his back, draping Annie over his chest their mouths fused. His hands skimmed along the soft cotton of his shirt on her body finding the oversized tee to be the only garment she was wearing.

"Off," he said as he encourages the shirt up and over her head.

She tossed it to the floor and moaned as Auggie's hands skim the full length of her spine.

"I'm not dreaming this right?" Annie smiled.

"Nope," he shook his head, his dark hair against the silver grey pillowcase.

"I want you so bad," she rocked against him.

"You have me," he assured as he coaxed her closer.

***555***

"It's weird," Annie said quietly, Auggie spooned tight behind her.

"Just what every man wants to hear after sex," he kissed the spot behind her ear that made her toes curl.

"The waiting thing, so much of it is chance, I don't like not knowing. I was a little nauseated one day in Oslo and I was convinced I was pregnant, but it passed. I took a test, Joan wants me to be on top of it, and I'm not, but I could be. I mean we could have just made a baby, it is super weird," she explained.

"Not as weird as it will be when it kicks you in the spleen."

Annie laughed, but then reached down and rubbed her flat stomach near where she thought her spleen might be.

"Go back to sleep now," she encouraged.

"Oh sure, you got what you wanted from me and I make one witty spleen comment and I have to go back to sleep," he teased.

"You need sleep," she rubbed her thumb over the pulse point of his wrist and felt his body slacken behind her.

Her body content and relaxed she soon joined her husband in slumber.

***555***

"I bought a book," Annie announced a few weeks later as she strolled into Tech Ops with an afternoon coffee for Auggie.

"Yeah?"

"Yep, it has pictures, you might be happy you can't see them," Annie grimaced and watched Auggie shudder.

"You'll have to read me the salient parts," he said as he gratefully sipped the coffee.

"Oh there will be interactive activities for each chapter, don't worry, I got you covered."

"I expect nothing less."

"Hey Annie," Barber greeted with a folder extended towards her.

"Hi Eric."

"New assignment for you."

"Please tell me it is not 10 days in Scandinavia," she looked up hopefully having blissfully been on US soil since her trip to Oslo.

"Nope, worse, Tokyo."

"Looks like those interactive presentations are going to have to wait," Auggie grinned.

"Is that some sort of euphemism for sex?" Barber asked intrigued.

"No," Annie blushed.

"Oh," Barber shrugged sadly and left the pair alone again.

"Tokyo?" Auggie asked.

"I don't even speak Japanese," Annie was equally confused.

Auggie heard her skim through the file.

"What's the mission?" he asked.

"Babysitting," she said annoyed.

"Well that will be good practice. What do you mean and why wasn't I read in on this?"

"The file is from State."

"Your NOC isn't with State."

"I know, it is from Steve Barr, think this is payback for China or Yemen or something else I did that ruffled his outdated hairdo," Annie seethed.

"I still don't know what you need to do," Auggie said calmly.

"Some diplomat's kid needs to go back to Tokyo, take some exams or something and be escorted back. He apparently likes to party a little too much for a 14 year old."

"Wow, you really are babysitting," he tried not to laugh.

"I'll be gone a little over a week, want any Hello Kitty stuff?" she chuckled.

***555***

Four days into her mission Barber entered Tech Ops.

"Auggie, there is a woman on one of your NOC lines," he said cautiously.

Auggie's first thought was old girlfriend, but he hardly ever gave out his numbers, even the fake ones.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"She says she is your mother," Barber said incredulously.

"I do have one Barber, did you think I was hatched? Put her through," Auggie said curious as to why his mother was calling when she had never once called him at work ever in the history of his adult life.

Seconds later his line rang through.

"Mom?" Auggie answered, Barber lurking close enough to hear one end of the conversation.

"What? OK, yeah, OK. You alright? OK," Auggie fumbled with the handset more than usual hanging up the phone.

He sat there completely still, perfectly silent until Barber couldn't stand it anymore.

"What was it?" he nearly whispered.

"My dad died," Auggie said mechanically.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Again don't even try with the time zones, for your own sanity. Thanks to all who have written reviews, much appreciated!

"I can call over to State and have Annie recalled," Joan said quietly as Auggie sat in front of her desk looking shell shocked.

"No, I'm fine. I'll fly out and attend the funeral and be back in a couple days, let her finish her mission. I'll tell her everything when she is back, I don't want her to worry," Auggie babbled.

"Her mission is a bullshit wrist slap from State, she can come home, they have dozens of people in Tokyo who could do what she is doing."

"I know, but I'm fine, really," Auggie assured playing his role as soldier down to the set of his shoulders.

"OK, Barber booked your flight, you leave in 4 hours. Auggie, I know how things have been with your dad since you came back from Iraq, I also know what it is like to lose someone you have conflicted emotions over. I am really sorry for your loss and I hope you can find peace with it," Joan spoke from her heart and it was the closest Auggie came to a reaction since he got the news.

"Thank you Joan, you have always been there for me and I hope you know how much it means to me," he smiled his eyes slightly shiny and turned to leave.

After the door was firmly closed behind him Joan picked up her phone.

"Get me Steve Barr," she asked her assistant.

***555***

Annie was staring at the little plastic stick in a combination of joy and nausea. It had taken a few months, but she was pregnant and completely floored by the morning sickness. Luckily her 14 year old charge was sequestered in another hotel room taking his exams for the next few hours.

She brushed her teeth, grabbed a bottle of water and the sleek hotel trash can and crawled back into her bed fully clothed except for her shoes which she kicked off in the bathroom. The ringing of her cell phone pierced through as she was just drifting off to sleep, the name on the display gave her no choice but to answer.

"Hi Joan," she tried to sound more awake than she was.

"Hi Annie. How soon can you be at the airport?"

"What? Why?" she was confused.

"Annie, I am calling you back, State is sending another agent."

"OK," Annie wondered if she was being surveilled and Joan knew she was pregnant.

"I have a commercial flight for you at 4:00 via LAX you will get to Chicago at 7:00 pm," Joan reported.

"Why am I going to Chicago?" Annie asked confused but she had gotten up and begun packing.

"He really didn't call you," Joan muttered.

"Who?"

"Auggie. Annie, his dad died. I thought he might call you when he got to Glencoe last night. I had to fight with Steve Barr or I might have been able to get you out yesterday too."

"Was he just not going to tell me?" Annie said hurt and confused.

"I don't know, but I know this, Auggie needs you there. So as your boss and his, I am making it happen, whether he likes it or not," Joan declared.

***555***

Auggie had a stable but distant relationship with his brothers. It was the kind of thing where they hardly ever spoke or saw one another, but if any of them needed the other they knew it only took a phone call. The five Anderson boys were scattered round the US, but they all made it home around the same time.

Usually when everyone was home the house was so noisy Joyce Anderson begged for quiet, but now walking through the rooms and seeing her sons morose and tense she prayed an impromptu wrestling match would break out.

"Auggie, honey, is Annie coming out? I really would love to meet her," his mother said quietly.

"She is in Japan for work Mom, she's in the middle of something serious," Auggie told a half truth.

"Oh," Joyce said sadly.

"I'll make sure we come out soon so you can meet under happier circumstances," Auggie promised.

***555***

Annie had picked up enough Japanese during the week to charm the airline staff and request a seat near the back of the plane, with a little extra space if possible. The staffer assured her the flight was not full and he put her in a row sure to stay empty near the back of the plane.

"Arigato," Annie smiled and took her boarding pass and carry on through security.

She assessed her body and determined food was a good idea before the long flight. She settled on simple rice noodles with veggies and a decent amount of water. She purchased some rice crackers, gum and more water from the newsstand and waited for the flight to be called. The task of managing her sudden morning sickness had kept her occupied, now as she sat waiting, her mind shifted to Auggie.

She tried not to be hurt that he hadn't told her, but it was hard to reconcile your husband not calling you when his father dies. If she had been on a serious mission she would understand, he wouldn't want to distract her from anything that might prove dangerous. She was not on a real mission though, this was a case of Captain Anderson putting up his soldier shield and not needing comfort from anyone.

Since she was in the back of the plane she loaded first which gave her a chance to slip back to the galley.

"Hello," she said hopefully in English.

"Hello," the flight attendant replied.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I am flying home for a family emergency. I am pregnant and I haven't been feeling very well," Annie stated calmly and clearly.

The flight attendant looked at her flat stomach a little concerned.

"Nothing bad, just morning sickness. I was hoping to get a few airsickness bags and maybe some ginger ale before we take off, just in case. Also, if I do seem ill during the flight I did not want you to worry that I was contagious or anything," Annie smiled.

The flight attendant looked less concerned.

"My sister was so sick when she had my niece. If you need anything else just ring the call button," she handed over the items Annie requested.

"Thank you Miko," Annie read her name from her tag, took the loot and settled into her seat for the long flight to Los Angeles.

***555***

Auggie's first full day in Glencoe was a whirlwind of well-wishers and food. He made small talk with old friends and neighbors, but mostly just felt out of place and awkward. He was in desperate need of a heavy bag or some really tough code to break or Annie.

Around 9:00 pm all that was left in the Anderson living room were the Andersons themselves, eating the never ending supply of baked goods that seem to surround death, and drinking. The doorbell startled no one as it seemed to ring all day long.

"I'll get it," Auggie's soon-to-be-sister-in-law Carol said as she stood.

Annie fidgeted at the door, this was really the worst possible way to meet your husband's family, but no time like the present. A woman older than she but not old enough to be Auggie's mother answered the door.

"Hi," Annie smiled.

"Hi," the woman smiled back.

"I'm here to see, I'm um, I'm Auggie's wife," Annie finally held out her hand.

"Oh my gosh, come in," the woman took Annie's hand but not to shake, she used it to pull the woman into a hug.

"Thanks," Annie breathed a sigh of relief.

The two woman headed to the living room together, everyone in the room except Auggie turning to look at the guest.

"Hi," Annie breathed the one word quietly at the crowd, "I'm…."

She didn't need to finish as Auggie cocked his head towards her voice and said, "Annie…."

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

"You're here," he tried to hide the smile.

"Of course I am here," she dropped all her bags and maneuvered through the crowded room until she was right in front of him.

"I'm glad you're here," he said and she saw the twitch in his jaw that meant he was holding back, that he didn't want to lose it in front of his whole family.

Annie pulled him in tight, kissed his cheek and whispered, "I wouldn't be anywhere else."

Annie pulled back sooner than she would have liked and turned to the room full of people staring at her.

"Everyone, this is Annie. Annie, this is everyone, don't bother learning all their names I've forgotten half of them myself," he smirked.

Annie glared at him, but turned back and found his mother, in a wing back chair near the front window, the woman looked devastatingly sad, but still had a smile on her face.

"Mrs. Anderson, I am so sorry for your loss," Annie began as she walked over to the woman who had brought Auggie into the world.

"Thank you dear," Joyce stood and gave Annie a quick hug before holding her at arm's length and examining her newest daughter-in-law.

Joyce had no idea what to expect of this mystery woman her youngest son told her he had married via an email last year. She was pretty certainly, beautiful really and after such a long plane ride, but she seemed kind and genuine too.

"Auggie said you were in Japan."

"I was, until about 18 hours ago," Annie smiled.

"We're all glad you are here."

"Can I get you something Annie, a glass of wine? A beer? We have moved on to the drinking portion of the day. I'm Carol by the way," the woman who answered the door introduced herself.

"I just had a really long flight, I would love a glass of water," Annie skirted the alcohol issue convincingly.

"Of course," Carol smiled and headed to the kitchen as Annie was introduced to all the others by name.

Auggie's brother Jake gave up his spot on the couch next to Auggie and Annie molded herself to her husband's side, smiling and answering questions about her fake job and her real family as Auggie ran his fingers along her arm.

Finally around 11:30 Joyce stood and announced she was going to bed, there would be a formal wake the next day with the funeral the day after and she wanted to be rested.

"You must be exhausted," Auggie said as he kissed Annie's forehead.

"I could really use a shower," she admitted having been in her clothes over 24 hours.

"We have one of those, 3 actually," he grinned.

"Why don't I give you a quick tour?" offered Stacy, another sister-in-law, wife of Auggie's oldest brother Kyle.

"Thanks," Annie smiled and stood.

"I'll bring your bags to Auggie's room," Kyle said with a nod and headed off before Annie could thank him.

"And I'll meet you in the shower," Auggie grinned and kissed her knuckles.

She just shook her head at him and headed off with Stacy.

"Big family, big house," Stacy began.

"I grew up in Army housing, so this is like a mansion to me," Annie admitted.

"This floor is all living space, kitchen, dining room, a library that John used as an office – no one has been in there except Joyce," Stacy frowned.

"There is a half bath here off the hall," she opened a door and flipped on a light.

Annie nodded always good to know where the bathroom was, nothing worse than excusing yourself to a coat closet.

"Kyle and I are in the attic, Kyle got a room up there when Auggie came along. There are 4 bedrooms on the 2nd floor, Joyce's room has a full bath and there is another full bath up there. You and Auggie will be downstairs in his old room. It also has a full bath, well just a shower stall, but you know what I mean," Stacy smiled.

"Auggie's old room," Annie said the words almost reverently.

"Yeah, people might think they preserved it after his accident, but really they barely touched it when he left for college, it looks pretty much the same. Kyle and I got married while Auggie was in college and it looked just like it does now then. Joyce and John cut into it a little expanded the laundry room, but pretty much it is all Auggie."

"He is the baby," Annie surmised.

"He's missed," Stacy said candidly.

Annie just nodded, not in the loop enough on all the tension to weigh in really.

"Is he alright? In general?" the older woman continued.

"Yes. Auggie is great, he is amazing at his job, we have a nice condo in the city, we're…" Annie stopped before she announced her pregnancy to this woman before even confirming it with a doctor or telling Auggie… "we're great," she finished lamely, but sincerely.

"We're glad you are both here, have a good night's sleep and if you wake at an odd hour do to the time zones feel free to help yourself to anything, there is tons of food," and with that Stacy left her at the door to the basement and headed up to her own room at the top of the house.

***555***

Annie walked down the stairs to the fully finished basement where Auggie spent his young life. It was a strange feeling, neither of them knew much about the other before. The bits they had shared were all about their adult lives before they met. Annie could hardly imagine Auggie as a child.

Her bags were by the bed and she unpacked a pair of pajamas and her toiletries, truly in desperate need of a shower. She had just turned the water on when she heard Auggie coming down the stairs.

"Hey," he said from the other room.

"Hey, I'm just getting in, you really want to join me?"

"You really need to ask?" he volleyed back.

"There isn't a ton of room in here," she mentioned of the small stall shower.

"I know, I was the unplanned child they had to renovate for me," he laughed.

"This is nice though, you had way more privacy than your siblings. Danielle and I shared a room most of the places we lived. I would have killed for a set up like this."

"It was pretty sweet," he said as he walked into the bathroom naked.

"Well hello husband," Annie looked him up and down.

"Hello wife," he smiled, but not his brightest, there was so much sadness on his face.

"Auggie, I am so sorry about your father," she said now that they were finally alone and it could be all about him.

"Thanks," he choked a little on the word as he pulled Annie's blouse off and unhooked her bra.

She tugged him into the small stall and shared the hot water spray with him, their slick bodies giving and receiving comfort from one another.

"Was it really OK for you to leave?" he asked in the safety of the basement shower they were very unlikely to be overheard.

"Yes, Joan talked to State, it was fine. You should have called me yourself," she said not too harshly.

"I know," he didn't even try to defend himself.

"You're forgiven," she said as she reached up to kiss him.

They finished showering and slipped into the small double bed. They lay facing one another, legs tangled and just reveled in being together for a minute.

"So, I kind of have some news," Annie began.

"Yeah?" Auggie lit up assuming he knew what she was talking about.

"Yeah," she confirmed.

He blinked a couple times and then pulled her in and kissed her deeply.

"You sure?" he asked in awe his hands skittering over her body and landing on her stomach.

"Only took a drug store test, but pretty sure. I'll have to go to the doctor when we get back," she explained.

"Are you OK?" he asked suddenly concerned.

"I've been pretty sick the past couple days, the flights were not pretty," she laughed.

"You shouldn't have come," he frowned.

"And what stayed in Tokyo until the morning sickness passes? That could be months," she cringed at the thought.

"If you had stayed you would have had the private jet to bring you back, instead of flying coach."

"I did just fine, I made friends with the flight attendants and once they realized I didn't have Ebola or anything they were very kind. Nothing was going to keep me from being here Auggie," she assured him.

Something in him broke then and all the sadness and recrimination came pouring out in shuddering breathtaking sobs. Annie held him tightly, rubbing his back and letting him soak her pajama top.

"My father died thinking I hated him," was all Annie could make out of the stuttered words between gasps and breaths.

"Oh Auggie, he didn't I promise, he didn't," Annie rocked him on the small bed.

"He had no reason to think anything else, I was terrible to him after my accident and then so distant," he sniffled and tried to get his breathing under control.

"Our parents forgive us a lot, no matter what he thought about the choices you made after Iraq, I promise he didn't hate you and he didn't think you hated him either," she whispered in his ears, felt his body loosen under her hands.

He still clung to her tightly, his head on her chest.

"I love you," she said over and over again until he fell asleep.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

Annie woke at 5:00 am absolutely starving. Auggie had cried himself into a deep sleep in her arms and she was able to slide out of the bed without waking him. She threw on a big Army sweatshirt over her pajamas and padded up the stairs quietly. She was pulling her hair into a ponytail when she realized she was not alone.

Sitting at a small table in the kitchen's breakfast nook was a boy of about 7.

"Good morning," Annie said quietly as the boy spooned cereal into his mouth.

"Morning," the boy said around his Cheerios.

"I'm Annie."

"I'm Gavin," is what she thinks he said between bites.

Just as Annie was about to ask more a girl comes into the room with an I Pad in her hand.

"Oh, we didn't know anyone was up," she said guiltily.

"Sorry, I was hungry. Could I have some cereal?"

"Sure. I'm Alli and this is my brother Gavin, we're Luke's kids," the girl who was probably 10 explained.

"I'm Annie, I am married to your uncle Auggie," Annie explained as Alli retrieved a bowl for her and she joined the kids at the table.

Gavin had already manipulated the I Pad to play some kids show and continued to munch on his cereal, not particularly interested in his new aunt.

Alli on the other hand was fully interested.

"How did you and Uncle Auggie meet?" she asked as she pushed the gallon of milk her way.

"At work, I needed some help with my computer and he helped me."

"Do you love him?" she asked bluntly.

"Of course I do," Annie said shocked by the question.

"Even though he's blind?" Alli asked.

"Allison!" a woman standing in the doorway reprimanded.

"Sorry mom," Alli looked down at her hands.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Annie, that was not polite."

"Sorry Annie," the girl nearly whispered.

"That's OK Allison, it is good that you are protective of your Uncle Auggie, but I promise I love him, every bit of him," Annie reached out and squeezed the young girl's arm.

"I'm Linda by the way, Luke's wife. The kids and I were at my parents when we got the news, so we just got here," Linda explained why the three of them were up and dressed at 5:00 in the morning.

"Annie, but you already know that," Annie grinned and reached to shake the woman's hand.

"I don't know about you Annie, but I need some coffee," Linda shook her hand, patted her on the shoulder and moved over to find the coffee fixings.

Annie munched down a bowl of Cheerios and sipped at a cup of coffee, not quite willing to give up caffeine completely just yet. She freshened the cup with hot coffee added a tiny bit of sugar and leaned against the counter.

"Thank you for sharing your breakfast with me, I am going to go check on Auggie, tempt him with some coffee," Annie raised the cup and turned to leave.

***555***

Annie put the coffee on the nightstand and crawled back under the covers.

"You OK?" Auggie asked sleepily as he tried to reach her warm skin under her layers of clothes.

"Yeah, I was hungry. I just had breakfast with your sister-in-law Linda and Gavin and Allison," she explained.

"Is that why I smell coffee?"

"I might have brought you some yes," she kissed his forehead, but he made no move to go for the coffee just yet.

"Thanks. So Linda and the kids made it in?" he asked as he snuggled deeper into her body.

"Yeah, I was surprised to see people up at this hour, but Linda explained. The kids are cute. Are there others, I didn't notice any around last night?"

"Kyle and Stacy's daughter Cassie is with Stacy's mom who lives nearby. You met Luke's two, Jake and Carole aren't married yet, no kids, and Gary and Chloe have a 2 year old, Nicholas who was asleep when you got here last night, you'll meet him soon I'm sure, he is a ball of energy, I've almost tripped over him 50 times already."

"We'll put a bell on ours," she laughed.

"We will need to talk about blind child care," he said solemnly.

"Of course, but Auggie I have no doubts about this, I would never have gone this far if I did. We're in this now, we'll figure out the logistics," she smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

"So far so good," she said honestly.

"Don't hesitate to let me know if you need to rest or duck out or whatever you need, you are my top priority Annie, always," he found her lips and kissed her softly.

***555***

"The downstairs shower is free if anyone needs it," Auggie announced to what sounded like a crowded kitchen.

"Thanks Auggie, we'll take you up on that," Kyle spoke up.

"Honey there are eggs on the stove and plenty of baked goods and fruit. Can I fix you a plate?" his mother asked.

"I can handle it mom, you relax," Auggie smiled.

"Where's Annie?" a voice, possibly Linda, asked.

"She was co-opted by Alli for French braid duty," Auggie grinned.

"That girl, I told her I would do it after I got dressed," Linda was about to rescue Annie.

"It's OK Linda, Annie has 2 nieces Alli's age, she was happy to do it, really," Auggie assured.

"Alli likes her," Linda mentioned.

"So do I," Auggie laughed.

***555***

The wake was as painful as wakes generally are, a steady stream of well-wishers passed through the funeral home. Annie was introduced to no less than 50 people and despite her training, was having a hard time retaining all their names and profiles. On top of that, the funeral home reeked of day lilies, the cloying sweet flowers not helping her fight the edges of morning sickness she had felt throughout the day.

"I need to," was all she got out and then she was walking from Auggie quickly.

Auggie couldn't really follow her to the women's room in a public building, it was cute at work, but frowned upon elsewhere. He made his way to a small group where he could make out his sister-in-law Chloe's voice.

"Hey Chloe, can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked and she excused herself.

"Of course Auggie, what's up?"

"We alone?"

"Yeah…." she said confused.

"Annie just found out she's pregnant, we haven't even seen a doctor yet. We haven't told mom or anyone, but she just took off and I am pretty sure she's sick. Could you check on her for me?" he asked gently.

"I remember it well," Chloe sighed, "no problem Auggie, I'll check on her and run interference if need be."

"Thank you."

Chloe made her way to the ladies room, she found Annie at the sink, cold water rushing over her wrist, wet paper towels on her neck.

"You OK?" she asked without startling Annie and handing her a bottle of water.

"Oh yeah, must have been something I ate, came on really suddenly," Annie said weakly and lamely.

"I know Annie, Auggie told me so I could check on you and help you keep your secret. I have some mints," she opened her purse and pulled out a small tin of Altoids.

"Thank you," Annie gratefully took a couple of the small white mints and the mint instantly soothed her.

"It comes out of the blue, I had a terrible time when I had Nicholas," Chloe shuddered.

"I haven't even seen a doctor yet."

"I don't think there is much doubt," Chloe smiled.

"We were trying, so it isn't a surprise. I'm actually relieved to know, I felt like a time bomb for a while. Am I or aren't I," Annie laughed, the color coming back to her face.

"You look better. You feeling better?"

"Yes," Annie nodded.

The two women exited the ladies room and nearly walked right into Auggie who was standing right by the door.

"You alright?" he asked softly as he found her head and stroked her hair.

"Much better, thanks for sending in the cavalry," Annie grinned at Chloe who moved back into the main room.

"Sorry to blow your cover, but I thought we could use a female asset," Auggie murmured in her ear and she smiled broadly, he was handling their pregnancy.

"You always know what I need," she shook her head in awe.

"In fact I do," he reached into his suit coat pocket and produced her toothbrush and a small thing of tooth paste.

"Genius," she declared, "as soon as I use these I am going to kiss you so hard," she promised and ducked back into the bathroom.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

The morning of the funeral Annie was dressed and seated in the living room reading the newspaper when Kyle came downstairs, ready himself.

"Morning Annie, where's Auggie?" he said looking around.

"He's getting dressed," Annie smiled warmly.

"Oh, does he, um, should I?" Kyle stared at the door to the basement. "Should we help him?"

"Get dressed? No Kyle, he does that on his own every day. In fact, he tends to go faster if I am not there to undo his work," Annie lowered her tone.

It was mean to tease Kyle, he really did mean well, but the oldest Anderson brother was clearly uncomfortable around Auggie and Annie couldn't help making him feel slightly foolish for it.

"Sorry," he hung his head, "Annie, you have to understand that Auggie has hardly been around since his accident, none of us really know anything about his life. There was a year there not too long ago we never even heard from him, then he sends an email about you. He is a huge mystery to us, we are going to get some things wrong."

"I know. Auggie is intensely private, he has worked incredibly hard to be independent though and he is. It is hard for me too, I love him Kyle and I always want to help him, but he doesn't need me to and when he does there is a fine line between being helpful and smothering him, which I walk all the time. Don't feel bad for caring about him, but know that most of the time he is perfectly capable of doing what you think he can't. That being said, don't let him talk you into letting him drive your car," she was completely serious and Kyle looked terrified.

Then she smiled, the wide open Annie smile that disarmed so many hostiles and won over so many assets. She won Kyle over too and he chuckled. Just then Auggie emerged from the basement, fully dressed and looking gorgeous.

"Morning Auggie," Kyle greeted as he clapped his youngest brother on the shoulder and moved on to the kitchen.

"Morning," Auggie grinned unsure of what had just gone down.

"Hi, you look nice," she mentioned as she smoothed down his perfect lapels and leaned in to kiss his freshly shaved face.

"I skipped the aftershave, didn't want you to barf during my father's funeral," he joked macabrely.

"Thoughtful. You still smell really good," she mentioned as she nuzzled against his jaw a little.

"Well that's good, don't want to be a trigger," he chuckled and pulled her close and held her tight.

"You alright?' she asked quietly.

He nodded slowly, took a deep breath and stepped back, holding her still in his arms.

"Thank you for coming here Annie," Auggie said sincerely, his eyes a little shiny.

"I just told your brother about the line I walk all the time between wanting to assist you and not wanting to encroach on your independence," Annie began with a deep breath, "but that line only exists for physical tasks. I will cross it without question if I think you need me emotionally Auggie. I will leave you to fight with cuff links all day, but the second I think you need somewhere to rest your soul, I will be here as quickly as I can."

***555***

A good crowd came back to the Anderson house following the funeral. Annie tried to be as helpful as possible, following the lead of the other daughters-in-law she pitched in wherever she could. Late in the afternoon she was doing up some dishes with Chloe when Gary walked in.

"Have you seen Nicholas?" he asked not really concerned.

"No," Chloe said looking about for the 2 year old.

"He's with Uncle Auggie," Alli piped up from the table where the cookies were.

"Oh?" Gary asked.

"They are in Grampa John's office," she clarified.

Annie, Gary and Chloe approached quietly. Sure enough Auggie was sitting in a big leather arm chair, the toddler asleep and drooling on his shoulder. Auggie's eyes were closed, but Annie could tell by the bend of his knees, the set of his shoulders that he was awake.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Everyone OK in here?" Chloe announced herself.

"We're fine. We were both a little fussy so I found us a quiet place to chill," he stroked the soft hair on his nephew's head.

The tender gesture, the image of her husband with Nicholas in his arms, brought instant tears to her eyes. Chloe saw the hormonal response unfolding on Annie's face and squeezed her arm, gave her a soft smile.

"You want me to take him?" Chloe offered, she knew Nicholas got a little heavy after a while.

"Nah, we're good," Auggie shook his head.

"Holler if you need reinforcements," Chloe herded Gary out of the office and left Annie alone with her husband and the sleeping child.

Annie shut the door behind them and went to Auggie. There was a leather foot stool near the chair and she tugged it close and sat on the edge. She reached out and squeezed his knee with one hand.

"Even before I was blind," Auggie began, "I would come in here and sit in this chair when Dad was at work or out of town and I could imagine him just from the smell of the leather. I sat on his lap in this chair when I was a kid and he read me books or told me stories. I would hide in here from my brothers, do my homework or play with my Game Boy. I was quiet so Dad would let me in here even if he was working," Auggie just kept talking and Annie was too stunned to do anything but listen.

"I always think our problems started when I came back from Iraq, but sitting here today I remember so clearly the day I told him I was going to Iraq. He was so angry, I can understand it now as fear, but that day it felt like anger. "

"Hmmmm, deflecting fear with other emotions, I wonder if he passed that on to his kids…." Annie teased and got the desired chuckle from Auggie.

"I don't know what I expected to feel today Annie, but I just feel sad," he admitted.

"Oh Auggie," Annie sighed and stood, making room for herself on Auggie's lap.

There was enough room for her on one shoulder and Nicholas on the other. Auggie's long strong arms encircling both with ease.

***555***

Annie emerged from the study with Nicholas in her arms. Chloe and Joyce were having tea at the breakfast nook.

"Look who woke up," Annie smiled at the sleepy toddler.

"Oh good, I was going to wake him soon, so he sleeps tonight," Chloe said.

"Now Auggie's asleep," Annie laughed.

"Juice?" Nicholas asked as he looked at Annie slightly confused.

Annie turned an eye to Chloe for permission and Chloe stood to help.

"I can get it, what's his usual?"

"Apple, there's a low sugar bottle in the fridge, sippy cup in the cabinet by the sink. Would you like some tea?"

Annie managed the small boy and the cup and the juice with little trouble and soon was joining her mother-in-law and Chloe at the table, Nicholas slurping away on his juice.

"Is Auggie OK?" Joyce asked quietly.

"I think so," Annie smiled, "he's let distance replace his good memories with bad ones, but I think being here has been really good for him."

"He always loved that study," Joyce laughed as her eyes shifted to the closed door.

"He was telling me about hiding in there, having time alone with his father, it meant a lot to him."

"I was thinking of asking him and you, if you want the chair and the ottoman. I don't know what kind of house you have in the city, if you have room, but I always see Auggie when I look at that chair, it should be his now," Joyce offered.

"I think that would mean a lot to Auggie. We have plenty of room for it, it would be a really nice addition," Annie assured.

"It is a great place to rock a baby to sleep, well you know, short of a rocking chair," Joyce laughed.

Annie's eyes went wide, then she flashed a look over to Chloe who looked just as stunned.

"Annie, I've been pregnant five times, I know the signs. You are very subtle and a good actress, but I figured it out on day 2," Joyce smiled and patted her hand.

"We weren't keeping it from you, I just found out and haven't even had it confirmed. It is very early days," she explained, noticed Auggie emerging from his brief nap.

"I'm not angry, I couldn't be happier. We had no idea Auggie had such a light in his life Annie, we had no idea you were so happy together. "

"You had no reason to know Mom, I certainly haven't been very good at sharing, ' Auggie admitted.

Joyce turned towards her son, all the love in the world written on her face. Annie had been told by so many people that she, herself, always looked on Auggie with unhidden affection, maybe it was Auggie or maybe it was the idea that you didn't have to hide it from him as people often do , since he couldn't see.

"Maybe we could share a little bit more, with the baby and all," Joyce said and everyone enjoyed the reaction on Auggie's face.

"She guessed, I wouldn't have told her without you," Annie explained quickly.

Auggie made his way to the table and sat with Annie on the bench she was occupying, wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her tightly against him.

"Annie and I make each other better mom, we belong together in a way I thought was mythical before I met her. At first it was just professionally, we clicked and worked very well together, that developed into an instant and easy friendship. This took longer," he kissed her cheek to illustrate, "we were afraid to ruin the original relationship with anything more."

Even without the element of stress the CIA played in their relationship the story Auggie told was true.

"I am glad you both took the risk, I know that can be scary, but watching you these short couple of hectic days it is obvious how well you fit together," Joyce leaned over and patted Auggie's cheek.

TBC….


	9. Chapter 9

Annie and Auggie got home from the airport around dinner time on Thursday. For Auggie it had just been a few days, but with Tokyo tacked on Annie had been gone well over a week.

"Home sweet home," she smiled as she went to the kitchen for some water.

"How you feeling?" he asked as he listened to her gulp down the water.

"Good actually," she assured.

"Can we have sex?" Auggie asked out of the blue.

"Of course, maybe not near the end of the pregnancy, but of course we can have sex," Annie shook her head and refilled her water glass.

"Oh yeah, that's good to know, but I actually meant right now," he was suddenly behind her, his lips finding their way to her neck.

"Oh, sure," she stuttered the last word as Auggie grazed her collar bone with his teeth.

"Yeah?" he asked hopefully as she turned in his arms kissing him deeply in reply.

"Come on," she encouraged his hand to her elbow and led him around the strewn luggage up the stairs to their bedroom.

His enthusiasm was catchy and by the time they got to the bed Annie could barely wait.

"Now, please," she pushed him to a seated position on the end of the bed.

"So polite," he smiled as she unbuttoned his shirt and he fussed with the button on her jeans.

"Stupid buttons," she murmured as her hands shook and she heard him laugh in return, a deep rumble of laughter that drove her mad.

She pushed them back on the bed now, clothes barely moved aside , skin finding skin wherever it was exposed, just giving them enough room to maneuver.

"Which way?" he asked as he tried to roll them, their limbs and clothes tangled.

"Here. This… Now," Annie ground out the words as she pushed him flat on his back and managed to free one of her legs from her jeans to straddle his waist.

Auggie knew this was not going to last long, but from the litany coming from Annie that might be OK. If she called out for God one more time Auggie feared the deity might show himself.

"Annie…." He warned.

"S'okay," she assured and managed to move even faster.

When she finally collapsed on top of him she wanted desperately to kiss him, to convey all the passion she felt for him with a kiss, but she couldn't quite catch her breath.

"Sorry," he chuckled as he pulled her close and kissed the side of her head.

"Yeah, no, um, yeah," was all she managed to get out before rolling off of him and trying to breathe again.

"We'll do that better later," he promised.

"Better? Than that?" she laughed.

"Different," he compromised and scrubbed a hand over his face and into his sweaty hair.

"I'm not sure if we should take our clothes off or put them back on," she surveyed them and they were both still mostly dressed.

"One of us needs to go downstairs and order a pizza and wait for it to arrive because I am about to start gnawing on my arm," he laughed and rolled towards her his teeth finding her shoulder, "or yours."

"Mmmmm pizza," was all Annie said.

"Thank you," he said his mood suddenly less playful.

"For what?" she turned on her side, rested her head in her hand and examined him.

"For knowing what I need, for taking care of me," he reached out and found her bare hip, trailed his fingers along it.

"I told you once that having someone take care of you wouldn't be the worst thing," she reminded him.

He just nodded.

"Now go order me a pizza," she smiled and kissed him quickly before hopping up and out of the one leg of her jeans she still had on and heading to the shower.

***555***

Auggie heard the muted shush of terry cloth as Annie donned her robe, her bare feet tapping lightly against the hard wood floors.

"I didn't think to ask if you were craving anything odd, I ordered the usual," he admitted.

"Pizza is pizza," she smiled.

"It'll be here soon," he informed as he pulled her close and inhaled her freshly washed hair.

"I need to see the doctor," she mentioned.

"Of course, when?"

"The office is closed now, so I will call in the morning. We need to tell Joan too. And I'd like to tell Danielle, beyond that everyone else can wait awhile," she stood in his arms and with her feet bare her head landed right on his chest, he still smelled deliciously of sex.

The doorbell rang just in time, as Annie was about ready to abandon dinner to drag Auggie back to bed, but they hadn't eaten since breakfast at his mother's house and both needed the meal.

***555***

"Hey Auggie," Barber said quietly as Auggie returned to his desk Friday morning.

"Hi Eric," Auggie smiled, "thanks for the flowers, my mom and Annie said they were beautiful."

"You're welcome, I knew we couldn't do a big thing from the crew at work without arousing too much suspicion, but wanted you to know we were thinking about you," he shrugged modestly.

"I appreciate that," Auggie smiled again, luckily work had hardly come up during his stay in Glencoe, the death of his father and the pregnancy had done a good job of deflecting from work stuff.

"She can see us in 20," Annie announced as she swung by Tech Ops.

"OK," Auggie nodded.

"Hi Eric," Annie waved.

"Annie, welcome back," he said as he moved back to his mini office in the back.

"I promised her we would be quick, seems her day is pretty packed."

"Did you make a doctor's appointment too?" Auggie asked as he had left Annie at her desk to call her doctor and Joan.

"Monday morning 8:00 am."

"Can I go with you?" he asked realizing he assumed that but didn't actually know.

"Of course, they let men in to the gynecologist office," she laughed at the slightly pained look on his face at the word gynecologist.

"We should start reading that book you bought," he mentioned.

"I might have read it all on the flights to and from Tokyo," she admitted.

"Then interactive presentations should be forthcoming," he chuckled.

"Yes, I will get on that tonight. The first chapter is on conception," she mentioned.

"We already managed that part," he stated.

"We should probably go back and have a thorough review of the salient details," she reached for his tie and tugged him slightly closer, not nearly as close as she wanted.

"Are you coming on to me in my office? Not that I am objecting at all, but I do know this is like the least private space in all of the CIA."

"It's OK, we're married now," she teased and kissed him quickly.

***555***

"Welcome back," Joan greeted as Annie and Auggie settled into chairs in her office.

"Thanks and thank you for sending Annie to Glencoe," Auggie said sincerely.

"You were not in your right mind Auggie, I just did what I thought you needed and what Annie would want," Joan shrugged and Annie just nodded approvingly.

"We both appreciate it," Annie added.

"Well luckily, pissing off Steve Barr is a particular hobby of mine, so it was fine, but I don't imagine you came here just to chat about my chess match with State."

"No, although we are very grateful for that, we are here on another matter," Auggie said formally.

"Should I assume I know what this matter is?" Joan turned to Annie for confirmation.

"I am unofficially pregnant," Annie said with a huge smile on her face.

"Unofficially?"

"Only evidenced by a plastic stick and the amount of time I have spent hanging over a toilet bowl," Annie grimaced.

"We hope to be able to give you official on Monday after a doctor's visit," Auggie clarified.

"Well let me unofficially congratulate you then," Joan smiled softly and Annie could see the pain on the woman's face.

Arthur had said they had had trouble having a baby, but no details on what kind. Could they not conceive, had they conceived and lost pregnancies? Annie wasn't lying to Auggie about reading the whole pregnancy book and it was a miracle the planet was as overpopulated as it was with the number of things that can go wrong.

"Thank you," Annie said sincerely, "we wanted to let you know in case you were planning my next assignment post-Tokyo."

"I appreciate that, there will be some juggling of the duty roster and we really need to get someone back in charge of the DPD so I am not doing all of this," Joan laughed.

"It's been well over a year," Auggie pointed out.

"I know and Auggie you know that I want it to be you with every fiber of my being, but after the stunt you two pulled with Rossabi, faking your deaths, getting you cleared by everyone that would need to clear you still isn't going to happen."

"I know," Auggie said firmly, "and I don't for a second regret what we did. I'll work in Tech Ops for the rest of my career if I have to."

Annie found his hand and laced their fingers together, she knew what Auggie was sacrificing running off with her back then, but seeing his confused family and the professional evidence of his sacrifice brought it all home to her.

"I haven't given up completely, obviously we rolled up all of Henry's goons and you two have been model employees since you came back. I'm not saying it is impossible, but it is Annie we really need to focus on right now. I will review the case logs and see what I have for you. If your pregnancy is normal risk we will have more options, but after your appointment let me know if there are any extenuating circumstances," Joan asked.

"Of course," Annie said hoping they were not looking at complications, but knowing there could be plenty after reading that damn book.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

Notes: I am not now nor have I ever been pregnant. I did a little google-research, but really if you are reading fic for the medical details you might want to rethink that. I do have 30 years or so of watching soap operas to rely on

***555***

"So how pregnant do you think you are?" Dr. Fuller asked as she continued her general exam of Annie.

The blood had already been drawn, but the results would take 48 hours to come back from the lab.

"If my math is right I am somewhere between 4 and a half and 5 and a half weeks. I had been doing a good job of charting my period and then I got busy so it is a little murky for the past couple cycles. I didn't expect there to be a quiz," Annie laughed.

"It is probably too early for a traditional ultrasound to pick anything up, but we could do a trans-vaginal if you like?" the doctor offered.

"I am starting to regret not staying in the waiting room," Auggie blanched.

"My big brave soldier is afraid of lady parts?" Annie smirked.

"Auggie, the difference is a traditional ultrasound is performed from the outside and what I am suggesting is…."

"I get it," Auggie cringed, "is it dangerous to do it this early?"

"No, both ultrasounds are quite safe, we will just get better results with the internal," Dr. Fuller explained and Auggie appreciated her moderating the terminology for his benefit.

"It's your body Annie, I can wait 2 more days," Auggie squeezed her hand.

"I want to know," Annie said decidedly.

"OK, give me a few minutes to set up," Dr. Fuller stood and started moving machinery around the room.

Annie was not distracted though, instead she focused all her attention on Auggie who looked like every emotion on the planet mixed together in what could best be described as awe.

"You alright?" she asked quietly.

"I am," he promised.

"Annie have you ever had an internal ultrasound?" Dr. Fuller was back.

"Once in college, I had a cyst," she replied.

"OK, so you understand how it will work, this is the wand," she showed off the seemingly too large to fit where it was being put wand.

"Yep," Annie gulped and was really glad Auggie couldn't see it, luckily he didn't ask to touch it.

"OK, just lay back and relax, the more relaxed you are the more pleasant this will be."

"I feel like I've heard that before," Annie snarked and reached out to ruffle Auggie's hair.

"Har," he volleyed back.

"OK, we're in, let's see what we can find."

"I lost an earring last week, if you see it let me know," Annie joked.

"So you might want to take a look on the screen there Annie, and you also might want to get used to the idea of being called Mommy," Dr. Fuller smiled.

"Yeah?" Annie breathed out the word.

"This here is what we call the gestational sac," she pointed to a jellyfish like object on the screen.

"I can make out a fetal pole as well, but no sign of an embryo just yet, but with your symptoms and the positive drug store test, this is very good evidence. You guys are having a baby."

"Huh," Auggie declared as if it finally hit him.

"This is terrifyingly wonderful," Annie said a little more coherently.

"That is the perfect description of parenthood," Dr. Fuller agreed.

"What now?" Annie asked.

"We get your HCG levels from the blood test and try to do a better job figuring your due date. Based on this you are probably 5 weeks pregnant. From that we'll set up a schedule of visits, we'll get you some prenatal vitamins and keep an eye on things. You are under 35 and healthy Annie, your vitals were good, I see no cause for concern at this point."

"At this point?" Auggie repeated.

"Pregnancy has its risks Auggie, that is why regular checkups are important, we will keep an eye on Annie's blood pressure, her sugar levels, we'll watch placental development. I am saying at this point she is not at risk for anything, but sometimes the healthiest women develop complications. It is a balancing act between not wanting to scare you and not being cavalier."

"I read the book," Annie said and Dr. Fuller knew she meant What to Expect When You're Expecting.

"What kind of lifestyle changes should we be making, outside of the obvious ones?" Auggie asked.

"The dietary restrictions might be the most difficult as some of them seem rather arbitrary, there is a full list of and some meal plans in the paper work I'll give you. For everything else: exercise, household chores, sex and what not you should be comfortable doing anything you normally do, while avoiding lifting really heavy things and any exercise that results in direct blows to the abdomen, martial arts or such. "

"OK," Annie nodded expecting that answer.

"As you progress you may modify your activities based on how you feel. Some women are running 5 Ks in their third trimester and some are on bed rest, again it is a bit of a waiting game. Consider it a journey, and we'll all take it together. I often think that the human gestation period is not just about preparing the baby for life outside the womb, but also for preparing the parents for his or her arrival. Obviously not every baby has 2 parents, but in this case this time is as much for you two as it is for the fetus," Dr. Fuller said with a smile, "Congratulations."

***555***

Danielle Brooks' phone chimed the receipt of a new text message. At first she thought the attached picture from her sister was some sort of technology fail. It took her a second to actually figure out what she was looking at, but eventually she realized it was Auggie's left hand, wedding ring and all, spread out on Annie's bare stomach. Before she had time to hit the speed dial button for her sister her eyes were flooded with tears, these two had been through a lot to get to this, she was overcome with joy.

"Hey," she said a watery greeting when Annie answered on the first ring, clearly waiting for a response to her photo.

"Hi there Auntie Danielle," Annie returned.

"I can't believe it," Danielle gulped back a sob.

"I know, it is kind of unbelievable," Annie agreed.

"How's Auggie?"

"A little preoccupied with my belly button suddenly," she said as she reached down and stroked his hair.

"It all seems a little magical at first," Danielle said nostalgically.

"I was thinking the girls and I should come out to visit soon, maybe in a couple months, we could do some nursery planning?"

"I'd love that. We haven't told anyone except you, Auggie's mom and a sister-in-law who we needed to tell while I was there and our boss, I'm just barely pregnant, so maybe once things are a little more certain," she said delicately not wanting to freak Auggie out any.

"Give Auggie a big kiss for me."

"Will do, bye Danielle," Annie ended the call.

"She was happy I presume?" Auggie asked from his spot at her abdomen where he had been lounging all evening.

"She was," she encouraged him close enough to plant a big wet sloppy kiss on his forehead, "that's from her."

"You're happy," he said it as a statement, not a question.

"So happy," she confirmed and kissed him slowly and deeply, pulled him further still.

"Let's go to bed," Auggie went to stand.

"You go ahead, I have to do some laundry, I'll be right up."

"Annie, you can't do laundry," Auggie protested.

"What do you mean, the doctor said…."

"She said you could continue any activities that you do regularly, so laundry is definitely out," he smirked.

"Funny, you are funny. You had to dry off with a bed sheet once, once," she laughed.

"Come to bed, the laundry can wait," he held out his hand and wiggled his fingers in the most adorable way.

"I love you so much," she took his hand and laced their fingers together.

"When the doctor was talking about this journey, the one we have ahead over the next few months, I kept thinking about all the ways in which we are already prepared, about the ways we are so intrinsically linked to one another, the way we communicate and support one another," Auggie held her body close, stroked her back.

"We've come a long way Auggie, we used to deny all this, we used to shut each other out, hell you almost shut me out of your father's death. We can't do that anymore, there is a bigger picture now. "

He didn't say anything just nodded solemnly, a world of affection in his eyes.

"We're having a baby," he grinned.

The End of Part 2…. Keep an eye out for Part 3 soon!


End file.
